This invention relates to a vehicle drive system and, more particularly, to an all-wheel vehicle drive system in which each of the wheels is independently driven.
All wheel motor vehicle drive systems are inherently superior to two wheel drive systems with respect to delivering vehicle power to the road surface. However, the efficient operation of an independent all wheel drive system is dependent on maintaining traction at each of the wheels at all times since wheel slippage adversely affects the efficiency of the drive system and significantly derogates the behavior of the associated vehicle.